


Kathane Kelroc Background

by Lord_Vortrex



Series: D&D Character Backgrounds [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Vortrex/pseuds/Lord_Vortrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sad tale of the world's dumbest Orc. His past is now revealed to us all. The character of my only veteran D&D player in the group. (Bulk of backstory is based of his various campaigns with tweaking by me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kathane Kelroc Background

Name: Kathane Kelroc  
Gender: Male  
Race: Half-Orc  
Age: 30  
Height: 6’3”  
Weight: 280 lbs  
Eye Color: Green  
Hair Color: Black  
Class: Fighter  
Occupation: Veteran Adventurer

Back Story:

Abandoned by his Orc mother at an extremely young age, he was taken in by the ruling royal family as part of a façade to improve their public face.

As the years passed the king had begun to have Kathane trained to serve as his personal bodyguard, but no one could have expected what actually ended up happening. The king’s daughter, the princess, fell in love with the Half-Orc Kathane. Outraged, and in a blind fury, the king ordered his daughter executed and Kathane banished. Unbeknownst to Kathane weeks after he left the king declared Kathane a murderer and an enemy of the kingdom, he was blamed for the princess’ death. Kathane is now a wanted man in the northern kingdom of Balbardoes.

After a year in exile he joined a small, idiotic band of adventurers. He spent eight years with them, traveling all across Faerun. He was even chieftain of an Orcish castle for a week (He was forced to leave, due to his extreme stupidity). After the eight years passed the band of adventurers split apart, each going for their own personal goals.

Around this time a Dragonborn known as ‘Hades’ robbed him of his fortune and his one true friend, his horse.

After a year of searching Kathane arrived in Baldur’s Gate.


End file.
